


The People Missing

by Averia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Team Dynamics, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Age of Ultron</p><p>We already talked about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People Missing

Sometimes Steve thought Tony would be the death of them. The genius had always been only one step away from being a mad scientist. Perhaps Steve had trusted the twins as easily, that Tony would build a second robot because deep down he had known how Tony would try to righten everything. In the events Tony could have literally been the death of them. He really hoped, for all of human race, the scientist would not try a similar project again. He winced at the idea.

Only Natasha and he had stayed on the base with the new recruits. It felt kind of lonely even if Sam was one of them. They had a different style than the former team of six and it was still hard for Wanda without her brother.

“What’s up Cap? Already missing me? That’s _so_ sweat” were the first mocking words coming out of the phone, when the ringing stopped and Tony finally picked up. Even if the man could be very agitating, it was good to hear his voice. Banner was still missing, Natasha growing more irritated and they had not made any progress in finding Bucky. He needed someone who could take those things of his mind.

“Well, it’s easy to miss the general drudge.”

“Nice” came the huffing reply and Steve grinned “How is Natasha?”

“She isn’t fine, but alright, I guess.”

Tony was silent for a moment and Steve could hear rustling.

“He will come back.”

“How do you know that?” asked Steve laughing anxiously “He has what he wanted now.”

“Sometimes what you want isn’t what you need, Cap”, said Tony sighing, a clung of metal sounding in the background. _Probably working on his suit again_. Really this man had nothing else in his brain than technology.   

Steve could confirm to that, how often had he wanted something and realised he needed something completely different. Then again, sometimes you really just needed what you wanted too. Bruce would make a decision and they would have to deal with whatever option the man would choose.

“You wanted a break”, he stated listening to the low buzzing from whatever Tony was working on, “Do you need it?”

“Aw, you really miss me”, teased Tony lightly and Steve huffed in response.

“I just wanted to make clear that you did not have to go”, he stated after a while, looking out of the big window onto the ground, “Not because of what happened.”

“We already talked about this.”

Steve knew that but his fellow Avengers was a master of making himself feel guilty even if he had no need anymore. To be fair the other Avengers often played a role in making him feel that way but he had no reason to follow that bad tradition.

“It’s just”, Steve began and flopped down on his bed, “I don’t know what to do. We were a team sure and we worked together but every time something big came up we exploded. Trust was a raw experience. That’s not how it should have worked. Was it only us or will the others have the same difficulties now?”

Tony was silent for a moment and Steve stared up at the ceiling wondering what the others were doing, if Sam had tried to ask out Wanda again and if Natasha had found something new about their lost friends.

“If this is your way of asking me if it is your fault that we are… complicated” Tony said his grin evident with the last word before he got serious again “No, absolutely not.”

“Thanks.”

“I miss you too.”

The call disconnected and Steve stared dumbly at the ceiling, a knock on his window tore him out of it. He blinked but a smile crept on his lips when he saw the familiar metallic red.

~

_Somewhere else, near the Fourth Wall, Clint Barton and Thor Odinson were rightfully complaining about not being mentioned at all._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this.


End file.
